


Fairy Tales & Other Stories

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A series of General Danvers one-shots on various Brothers Grimm fairy tales





	Fairy Tales & Other Stories

**Author's Note:**

> The title says it all really :=), basically this is a series of slightly smutty GD one-shots based on various Grimm's fairy tales. First on the block...Red Riding Hood! Enjoy :=)

******

The forest was forbidding as always. The trees seemed to curl inwards towards the path, their thick and tangled canopies blocked out most of the sunlight, so that even on a bright and clear day, the path was dim and shadowed.

 _Stay on the path_ Eliza Danvers’ words echoed in Alex’s head as she pulled her red cloak tighter around herself to ward off the chill. Perhaps it was the wind, perhaps it was something else.

Gasping, she whirled around at a loud snap, relaxing somewhat as she saw the huntsman, Hank Henshaw, emerge from the underbrush dragging a freshly killed stag. Slinging the beast up over his shoulders, he nodded politely at Alex in acknowledgement

“Good day” he greeted flatly, his tone frosty

“Good day” Alex replied, her tone equally frosty. No one in the village one liked Hank Henshaw and the feeling was mutual it seemed since the man kept to himself in his hut in the woods

“Off to see Grandmother?” he asked

Alex nodded

“Yes” she answered. Although called ‘grandmother’ the old woman had no relation to anyone in the village, or if she did neither she nor her relatives acknowledged any relation. She was a miserable old hag who always treated the locals with contempt, and the gods help the poor soul who had been selected to bring her the monthly supply of food. Some in town said that she was a witch and that was why the townsfolk not only put up with her abuse but continued to bring her food and drink.

Sensing that the uncomfortable silence between her and Henshaw had dragged on long enough, Alex hefted the basket in her hands

“Well, I must be going” she said

“Yes,” Henshaw nodded “don’t want to keep the old hag waiting,” they each turned their separate ways “oh, be careful in these woods, little girl,” Henshaw suddenly called in warning “there are wolves about”

“I’ll keep careful watch” Alex called back as she turned the bend in the path…

******

It was getting dark, and Alex quickened her pace, suddenly feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. Someone or something was watching her. Rounding another bend in the path she let out a startled shriek as she nearly collided with another figure.

Falling back on to her rear, she frantically sat up to see that the person she’d almost hit was another woman. Tall with fair skin and bright grey-green eyes, her hair was long and dark with a lone streak of white in it. She was wearing trousers with heavy boots and a long grey fur coat which neatly camouflaged her against the gloom. She smirked as she stood over Alex

“Well now,” she chuckled, her voice husky and curling around Alex’s mind like smoke “you’re not a rabbit, are you?”

“What?” Alex panted as she got to her feet

“Rabbits,” the women held up a decidedly dead rabbit “you’re not one are you?”

Alex stared at this woman, wondering if she was mad. No, she realized as she stared into those haunting grey-green eyes, feeling herself falling into them, this woman was wholeheartedly sane. Those eyes drew her in, the way this woman stood, spoke, moved, it all reminded Alex of a wolf.

“Something wrong?” the woman asked with a knowing smirk

“I…,” Alex shook her head “your eyes…” she trailed off with a confused mumbled

The woman chuckled as she approached Alex

“Ah, yes, those,” she grinned, baring her teeth an almost-predatory grin “all the better to see you with,” panting, Alex backed away from the bewitching woman, only to stumble back into a tree. She could go to the left or the right she knew, but there was something about this woman which drew her in, mesmerized her. She watched, almost as if outside her body, as the woman leaned in, pressing herself up against Alex’s form, hot breath ghosting across her neck

“Well, you’re probably not a rabbit,” the woman husked into Alex’s ear, sending shivers down the girl’s spine “but you do look tasty,” her hand curled around the back of Alex’s neck, knocking her hood back as she pulled the girl into a kiss, teeth nipping at her bottom lip.

Alex’s head swam, a jolt of pleasure shooting down her spine as she felt her knees turn to water as she returned the kiss with equal intensity. Grunting, she fisted her hands into the thick fur coat the woman wore as she slumped against the tree for support as the woman’s hands roamed across her body, palming her breasts and curling around the curve of her hip before one hand suddenly snaked in between her legs, cupping her mound, earning a whimper of pleasure from Alex

“Hmm,” the woman chucked as she pulled away from the kiss “not so pure are you?” she grinned widely at Alex as the girl shook her head weakly

“ _No_ ” she answered weakly, her voice thick with arousal as she rocked her hips forwards, silently begging for more

The woman chuckled

“Good” she purred. Suddenly she thrust her hand up Alex’s dress, fingers roughly thrusting into her as the woman bit and nipped at her throat. Whimpering, Alex rocked her hips forwards, her legs coming up to wrap around the woman’s waist, using the tree as support as she wantonly rocked against her hand, panting and moaning with pleasure as a bolt of pleasure rocked through her body, leaving her breathless and warm all over.

Slowly, the woman helped her to her feet, holding her as she buried her face in the fur coat, suddenly recognizing it as a wolf’s pelt. Feeling her senses return, Alex awkwardly—and reluctantly—untangled herself from the woman’s embrace, absently straightening her dress as she gathered the fallen basket. Looking up, she found that the woman had disappeared as quickly as she’d appeared.

Body still humming with the aftershocks, Alex straightened her cloak and continued on the path towards Grandmother’s house…

******

Grandmother’s house was oddly dark when Alex finally reached it; the only illumination came from the full moon up above. Feeling a sense of foreboding, Alex cautiously knocked, the door slowly swinging open on its own accord.

Standing in the doorway, Alex felt frozen to the spot as she took in the horrific scene before her, lit only by a fallen candle. Grandmother lay dead on the floor, and standing over her, covered in blood, was the huntsman, Hank Henshaw.

Turning, his eyes widened as he saw Alex standing in the door, which suddenly spurned her into movement. Dropping the basket, she turned and ran, screaming as a hand suddenly seized her by her cloak and yanked her back. Heart racing, she cowered as Henshaw stood over her, a bloody hatchet in one hand

“I told you to be careful in these woods, little girl” he hissed as he swung the hatchet up, only for a dark shape to suddenly slam into him, knocking him off Alex. Rolling to her feet, she watched in morbid fascination as a large black wolf easily pinned the murderous huntsman to the ground, teeth flashing in the moonlight as it swiftly tore his throat out.

Slowly rising to its full height, the wolf turned to stare at Alex, its bright grey-green eyes twinkling in the glow of the moonlight. Licking the blood from its lips, it slowly approached the petrified girl, its coal black fur gleaming in the light, broken only by a lone streak of white running down its flank.

Alex gasped in sudden recognition. That streak of white! Those eyes!

“It’s you” she breathed as the wolf stopped in front of her, eyes gleaming as it suddenly turned and began to slowly trot away “wait!” Alex called as she gave chase. The wolf paused, turning to look back over its shoulder at her

“The woods are no place for one as sweet as you” it suddenly spoke in an aching familiar voice

“I’m not afraid” Alex shook her head

The wolf—no, not a wolf—the _creature_ chuckled darkly at her

“You already bare my mark, brave one,” it explained. Reflexively, Alex reached up to her neck, feeling a bite mark that she hadn’t noticed before “you can _feel_ it, can’t you?” the wolf mused “the urge to run, to shed your weak human form and hunt”

“ _Yes_ ” Alex breathed, a familiar ache growing in gut at the thought of running, of hunting, of being with this woman, this she-wolf, forever.

It was stronger than mere arousal, deeper, primal, and without thinking, she found herself shedign her clothes, her red cloak fluttering in the gloom, a splash of crimson as she felt her body twist and change, suddenly finding herself on all fours, the forest gloom suddenly lit up like daylight to her wolf’s eyes

The she-wolf chuckled darkly as the transformation finished and the girl formerly known as Alex Danvers now stood before her as a large auburn wolf

“My name is ‘Astra’,” the she-wolf introduced herself “come,” she hissed “run with me”

Turning, the two wolves ran off into the woods…

******

The next day a woodsman came upon the old woman’s hut, finding the two corpses. A search was held to find the missing Danvers girl, but all they ever found of her was a red cloak…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
